Harem Hijinks
by littlepiglet0021
Summary: For Most Men having a Harem of women who only wants to show you Love and Affection would be a dream come true but for famously A-sexual Natsu Dragneel who has no interest in such things it's a nightmare come Alive but that didn't stop these women from starting a contest among themselves to see who can claim that dragons heart first Natsu x Unwanted Harem 95% Lemon 5% plot
1. Prologue

In the Year X794 one year after the Alveraz war in a certain country, in a certain town, in a certain building a meeting was taking place as one by one women gathered together to discuss something that's been plaguing them for the past year.

The First of these women was Erza Scarlet who in attempt to seem stealthy came walking in with a form-fitting, dark blue jumpsuit with showed off her full, breast and all her curves an outfit so tight you could see the outline of her camel toe.

The second was the Strauss Sisters Mirajane and Lisanna the both of them wearing transparent white blouses with thigh-high white socks and some slippers seeing has they opted not to wear any underwear beneath the blouses it was quite easy to see their rosy pink nipples.

The Third or rather fourth to arrive was Fairy Tail's resident Blonde Bombshell Lucy Heartfillia who wore her usually white Halter Top that screamed look at my breast and showed off her flat tummy along with that she wore her criminally short blue skirt.

The Next was Wendy Marvel and thank's to a transformation that happened to her about six months ago most of her clothes no longer fit her but that didn't stop her from wearing her old sundress to this meeting it was so short that her ass round ass cheeks were hanging out the back. it happened almost overnight once her dragon found it's mate she grew to a size to match

Two more arrived these where Brandish uh and Dimaria Yestia, Dimaria decided to switch it up and wore a pale yellow form-fitting dress that revealed her full breast meanwhile Brandish wore her revealing bikini outfit with the large fur coat she tried making herself look cuter but putting a hairclip in her green hair.

Speaking of Green hair Princess or rather Queen Hisui was also one of the woman who arrived at this meeting she wore her royal garbs in attempt to say I'm the Queen so I get what I want.

And she wasn't the only one from the castle to show up both Cosmos and Kamika came to they made the excuse of being Hisui's bodyguards but anyone with a good pair of eyes could see they wanted to jump the dragon slayers bones as much as the other girls here.

Soon Cana Alberona came drunkenly stumbling in her brown capris unbuckled and her full breast about to pop out of her bra.

After Cana a few more came.

Millianna from Mermaid Heel walked in her normal revealing outfit except her cat tail was now a butt plug

Jenny from blue pegasus who had found out that Hikibi cheated on her and after crying in Natsu's arms and watching him beat up her now ex-boyfriend, she wore a red dress.

Meredy who wore a revealing pair of black pajama's showed up as well

Kagura who came cause she loved Erza Scarlet and a threesome with her and Natsu was better than nothing.

The Strauss sisters weren't the only sisters to come to this meeting as to did the Aguria sisters Yukino and Sorano who each wore matching sex nurse costumes.

"Alright, are we ready to start this meeting?" Erza Scarlet asked taking out a sharp pin

One by one each girl said yes and pulled out sharp pins

"Wait! Juvia wants in on this too" said the blue-haired beauty who could fill out any swimsuit she wears

"I thought you were in love with Gray," Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Don't get Juvia wrong, Juvia loves Gray very much which is why Juvia came up with a plan" said Juvia a smile on her face.

"What plan?" Meredy asked after greeting her best friend outside of Crime Sorcier.

"If Gray-sama sees Juvia with another man his jealousy will make him want to take Juvia right then and there!" shouted Juvia determination evident in her voice.

" Well can't fault you for enthusiasm," said Lucy with a half smile.

"Fine let's begin," said Erza.

"Let's begin" the other woman at the same time said. and one by one pricked one finger

sitting in front of each of them was a piece of paper with the following words.

I _ Promise not to speak to anyone else about this meeting, I promise not to tell _ that I love him until he says it first I also promise to obey the laws of sisterhood and not to interrupt someone's date or sexual escapades.

"Does everyone understand?" Erza asked.

"Yes we'll make that A-Sexual bastard fall for one of us," said Lucy giving a fist pump.

"Then fill out the blanks and press you bloody fingerprint onto the piece of paper.

"One by one they put their names and Natsu's name in the provided blanks and then they felt a smll tinge in their finger and through their bodies.

"What was that?" Mira asked looking at her hands.

"This is a blood contract if you break any of these rules a poison will be released into your body it won't kill you but it will make you sick" said Erza.

"Wait what if Natsu says he loves one of us but not in that way more like how a brother may love his sister?" Lisanna asked voicing the opions of the others.

"It'll only work if it's truly romantic love," said Erza.

"Alright we can't interfere with the others but how do we decide to go first.

"I got just the thing," Mirajane said running to the back of the guild.

"I'm surprised you're here Yukino I was sure you had a thing for Sting," said Lucy.

"Uh no I mean we dated for a bit but I just couldn't stop thinking about Natsu," said Yukino.

"My sister is a dirty girl!" Sorano said with a cheer.

"Don't yell that" Sorano shouted as she covered her sister's mouth with blush filled cheeks.

"I'm back!" Mirajane said coming with a handful of popsicle sticks with numbers one through seventeen written on it

"Whoever pulls number one goes first and so on and so forth," said Mirajane holding the sticks in her hands.

"Three two one!" the seventeen girls yelled as they each pulled a stick.

"Well looks like I'm number one sorry girls but I'm winning this competition," said Mirajane as she licked her lips.

"I'm pretty sure you cheated," said Lisanna.

"Aw don't be such a sore loser," said Mirajane as she kissed her sister's neck and left without another word placing her stick between her breast.

"Soon something much, much bigger will be in there," Mira said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, a Certain Dragon Slayer couldn't sleep as he felt like starting tomorrow morning his life will be crazy and chaotic.


	2. Food Full of Charm(MiraJane)

It was a cool morning as Happy and Natsu Dragneel where fishing in the stream behind their house when a familar scent crossed his nose and a strange sound filled his ears.

"Happy did you here that?" Natsu asked turning towards the Exceed who was to distracted with a fish in his mouth to even hear the sound of his own breath.

"Hello! who's out there!" Natsu asked lighting his fist on fire.

"Come here" came a sensual voice from behind the tree line. "What? What's happening to me why am I going over their?" Natsu asked himself as his limbs seemed to move on their own.

When he broke the tree's he saw a opening and sitting their was Mirajane Strauss wearing her signature red dress sitting down on a blanket filled with all of Natsu's favorite foods and she even had fire for him to eat as well.

"Wow Mira is this all for me?" Natsu asked excited to dig into the spread laid before him.

Mira suddenly tackled him a look of adoration filled her face as she hovered above him

"M-Mira what are you doing?" Natsu whispered.

"Just shut up" Mira whispered back as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Sorry Mira but I don't want to get involved in this way with anyone" said Natsu blocking her two lips with his two fingers.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked as she got up off him

"Yeah I'm positive relationships don't always work and when they don't they tend to break apart friend ships" Natsu explained.

"And when they do?" Mira asked

"Can we change the subject and eat this delicous food" said Natsu as he reached for a large chicken.

"Gah!" Natsu screamed as high current coursed through his body.

"OH I'm sorry did I forget to tell you my love, I put a charm spell on this food we don't get to eat it until we do the task it says to do" said Mira.

"What kind of task?" Natsu asked as his heart began to face

"I don't know what does it say?" Mira asked cutely tilting her head.

"It say's to kiss Mirajane Strauss" Natsu said in a deadpan tone

"Well if that's what it say's then pucker up big boy!" Mira said as she puckered up and tried to plant a kiss on him.

"I'll just get my own food" said Natsu as he got up to try and leave.

"Ouch!" Natsu shouted as he ran face first into a rune.

"Wait is this Freeds Runes?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah I had him write some up for me in exchange for pictures of Laxus at the beach" said Mira with a sickly sweet smile.

"Fine but this doesn't change anything" said Natsu

" We'll see how you feel after you finish eating" said Mira as she puckered up again.

Natsu didn't really wanna kiss her but what choice did he have that food looked delicious and it wasn't like he could just run away so he leaned in and kissed her.

his plan was quick peck and then get to digging in but Mira grabbed his hair and kept him close as she turned what was supposed to be a quick peck into a kiss of passion.

"Your quite the kisser" Mira said with a smile.

"Alright I kissed you now I can eat up" said Natsu grabbing the chicken and tearing into it.

"Hey Mira you better get some cause once I get started I won't slow down" said Natsu.

"Oh sure I'd love some" said Mira picking up a biscuit "Ouch looks like this one is charmed too" Mira said as if she didn't know.

" You mean we have to do the task on each food if we want to eat it?" asked Natsu.

"Looks like it, oh this one say's you have to grope my breast," Mira said

"Are all of them sexual?" Natsu asked.

"I hope not I'm so embarrassed" Mira quickly lied but her words didn't match her actions at all has she was standing sitting there with her breast hanging out over the top of her dress and as for her bra Natsu didn't remember seeing her take it off which meant she was never wearing one.

"Come on Natsu grab these puppies the food said you have to," said Mira.

Natsu sighed and given that he had no choice he reached forward and got a handful of her breast.

"UH your hands are so warm," Mira said as she bit her finger and scrunched her eyes.

"I think that's enough," said Natsu as he tried pulling away but Mira grabbed his fist and looked into his eyes.

"No, not yet you have to squeeze them and twist my nipples too," said Mira.

"That's not what it said" Natsu complained.

"Just trust me on this," said Mira.

"Okay I'll trust you," said Natsu as he began to squeeze one tit harder while pinching and prodding the nipple of the other

"B-Bite" MOAN "My nipple," Mira said her face flushed red.

Wanting to get this over with Natsu did just that and bit down on the little pink buttons that she called nipples.

"AH so good!" Mira shouted as she reached down and began to rub the front of her panties.

"I, I think I can eat that biscuit now," said Mira as she grabbed the biscuit and ate it.

"Oh, spaghetti I love spaghetti" Natsu shouted grabbing a fork and rolling up a bundle of noodles onto he was just about to chow down when like before high voltage coursed through his body forcing him to drop the fork.

"Look there's another task inside the Spaghetti," said Mira pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Natsu.

"Uh maybe we should do another one," said Natsu trying to put this one back.

"Come on what does it say show me," Mira said feigning innocence the truth was she knew exactly what that one said it was one of her favorite ones.

"It says you have to give me a blowjob," said Natsu a worried look on his face.

"Well we can't disobey our task now can we?" Mira asked pushing Natsu onto his back

"We can't do this don't you think this is too far?" Natsu asked.

"Oh your right but what choice do we have," Mira said aloud but in her head, she was giddier than a kid on Halloween.

Mira began to kiss down his neck, she pulled his shirt off and began kissing his chest and licking rock hard abs until she came to her goal.

"I've always wanted to try this" Mira said as she grabbed the zipper with her mouth and pulled it down

Once the zipper was open she placed her mouth over the hole and began to fish around.

"Whoops almost got it," Mira said with a smile as the tip of her tongue brushed over the side of Natsu's cock.

"AH please Mira, please hurry and get this over with people might come," said Natsu.

"Now who's gonna come way out here?" Mira asked as she sat up and kissed him on the lips again before diving back in.

This time she caught her fish and wrapped her lips around the tip and began to pull it out with her mouth.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Mira said with a huff.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"You have this beautiful ten-inch cock and you never want to use it," said Mira taking a hold of the long cock in her hand which by the way wasn't just long it was also thick as she couldn't even wrap her hand all the way around it.

"You can still stop it's not too late, you don't have to do this" Natsu said trying to get some control back.

" I normally wouldn't do this but what the food says goes," Mira said as she pressed her nose against his cock taking a whiff of its scent.

"Close your eyes this will only take a few minutes," Mira said pushing Natsu down on his back.

Natsu did just that hoping that she'd make it quick he'd much rather train some more or challenge Gildarts to a fight.

Natsu shivered when he felt Mirajane's cool lips kiss the side of his cock which was in stark contrast to the warm hand that was fondling his balls

"Guess I better get started," Mira said wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock and then licking around the edges and then giving a couple of experimental sucks

"Ah" Natsu moaned as he grabbed a handful of grass.

Mira hummed around his cock as she slowly descended down the length of his mast.

She began to slobber on his cock before taking her mouth off and rubbing her hand along the length spreading her slobber evenly over the cock.

"I think that should be good right?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sure it won't let you have a single bite until you fill my mouth up with your hot cum," said Mira as she jacked his cock with her dainty hands when she felt it began to pulse she quickly placed her mouth back over it.

"Come on Mira can't we hurry this up," Natsu said.

"If that's what you want than allow me Mira said in her head as she increased her pace and went deeper until the cock was stabbing the back of her throat.

"Ah" Natsu moaned as he came the first bucket deep into her throat cum which Mira was delighted in tasting.

Mira pulled his cock out her mouth with a wet pop! and made a show of swallowing the cum that she had in her mouth

Natsu thought he was done coming but when she dove in and began to lick the side of his cock like it was a flesh colored popsicle and sucked on his balls like they where a pair of grapes

"You taste so good," Mira said and then playfully licked the tip

"M-Mira!" Natsu shouted as he came to another long stream of cum

"Oh my you sure are pretty happy for someone who didn't want this," said Mira with a sexy wink as her face and breast where covered with his essence

"Why don't you go ahead and eat that spaghetti now?" Mira said with a cute giggle.

"It's cold by now!" shouted Natsu

"Oh don't worry I put a heat spell on the food it will stay the optimal temperature forever," Mira said.

Natsu began eating the Spaghetti not wanting his efforts to go to waste, he was so enthralled by the delicious flavor that he hadn't notice Mira put the end of a particularly long noodle in her mouth. That is until his lips met hers in the middle.

"Oh Natsu you're so bold," Mira said her face turning red.

" That wasn't' my fault!" Natsu shouted.

"Whatever you say but looks like we still have a lot of food left so we better get to work," said Mira

Over the next two hours they went through the food and went through two hours of sexual escapades Natsu sucked on her boobs until the secreted into his mouth, Mira jacked his cock until he came into her hand, he ate her pussy until she squeezed his head with her heavenly thighs and covered his face with her womanly cream, they 69n'd they did just about every sexual act known to man all except... A Good ole fucking...

"Looks like all the food is gone," said Mira

"Finally we can leave," said Natsu as he got up and tried running out of there only to smack head first into the rune wall.

"What the heck!" Natsu yelled rubbing his nose.

"Well I certainly eat that fire," said Mira pointing to the blazing flame.

Natsu gulped knowing full well what would happen if he tried eating that fire but he had no choice he had to get them out of here.

Natsu walked towards the fire and looked around it and the task carved into one of the logs the order was to fuck Mirajane Strauss.

"Mira it says I have to!" But when he turned around he saw that she was fully aware of what the message said.

The She-Demon was already bent over with her folds spread "Well if that's what it says to do then what choice do we have?" Mira asked in a sing-song tone

"You! wanted this to happen didn't you!" Natsu shouted pointing an excusing finger at Mira.

"So you've finally caught on? of course I did what woman wouldn't want the man they love to please them," Mira said.

"But this is...this is just...

"Just what?" Mira asked as she teased his eyes by "accidentally slipping two fingers into her folds and teased his ears when the only sound heard in the silent forest was the sound of her juices sloshing around.

"Just plain demonic!" Natsu shouted not wanting to call one of his oldest and best friends evil even if this was a wicked thing to do to him.

"Well" Moan "That is my forte" Ah! " Now get over here and free us both!" Mira said shaking her rump.

Seeing no other way out Natsu walked over to Mira and slide the tip of his penis across her quivering folds.

"Don't be shy Natsu I'll help you out" Mira said as she reached back and grabbed his cock guiding the tip into her folds.

"I'm sorry Mira this might hurt but I'll try to be gentle," Natsu said gripping her hips.

"Just shut up and fuck! me!" Mira shouted as she slammed her ass onto his cock and let out a loud scream as it tore through her pussy like a pencil through wet paper ripping her hymen to piece.  
"M-Mira you're so tight," Natsu said biting his tongue to fight the urge to cum the instant her pussy wrapped around his cock.

"You're bigger than I thought just give me a minute to get used to your size," Mira said as she slowly started to grind her ass and pussy on his cock.

"AH!" Mira, please don't do that I don't know if I can handle it?" Natsu moaned out.

"Do what? Oh, you mean this?" Mira said in a teasing tone as she tightened her pussy and began bouncing on Natsu's cock like a tennis ball against a wall.

"Please you don't know what you're doing if I feel to much pleasure I'll" Natsu tried warning as scales began to circle his eyes and his teeth elongated his fingers turned into talons.

"W-What? amazing Natsu your cock just got even bigger" Mira moaned as the cock inside her not only got thicker but it got longer as well reaching twelve inches.

"Oh!yes" Mira moaned as she increased her own pace.

When the smell of Mira's cum hit his nose that was the straw that broke the camels back and Natsu let out a roar tightly gripped her hips and slammed hard into her knocking the air straight out her lungs.  
"AIE!" Mira screamed as she came hard around his cock.

Without missing a beat Natsu abused and used the puffy pussy wrapped around him.

"You wanted this now take it!" Natsu whispered in a voice that didn't sound like his own

"Give it to me" Mira moaned

With a show of strength, Natsu lifted Mira up and pinned her against the rune wall sharing a kiss as he thrust up into her folds

"Oh my god, Natsu I can feel every vein! your entire cock is pulsing inside of me!" Mira moaned out.

"Ah yes!" Natsu moaned as he came into her.

"Oh yes fill me up!" Mira moaned.

Natsu pulled out and brought her to the ground lifting her leg up and taking her sideways missionary and then he whispered into her ear.

"I don't think I'll last," Mira said.

Hours later...

It was the middle of the night as Natsu carried an unconscious Mirajane on his back it was late so he didn't want to take her home so he decided to let her sleep in his house but faith had other plans.

"Here Mira sleep here," Natsu said placing her on his hammock.

When Natsu turned around to go sleep on his couch he came face to face with a woman in a gas mask.

"That scent? Erza is that you?" Natsu asked.

No answer ever came as his eyes grew heavy and he fainted the last thing he saw was Erza Scarlet taking off her gas mask with a bag of knock out magic in her hands.

"I'll make you love me no matter what" Erza whispered in his ear as he finally lost conscious

Erza then took the opportunity to drag him out the house and set her plan into motion...

 **To be continued...**


	3. House of Sin (Erza and Kagura) Pt 1

Awoken by the smell of muffins, Natsu Dragneel walked towards the smell it wasn't until he got about half-way that he noticed this wasn't his home he looked around and saw pictures of him and Erza all over the wall and even a few pictures of him and Kagura of Mermaid Heel

"Hello!" Natsu called out.

"In here!"

When Natsu heard Erza's familiar voice he calmed down and put a smile on his face and walked into the kitchen...

The moment he entered he nearly died of a nosebleed.

"Erza!, Kagura! what are you wearing?" Natsu asked as he quickly turned around

"How do you like our outfits we picked it out just for you," Erza said with a smile as she gave herself a twirl.

"Erza t-this is embarrassing," Kagura said a blush on her face, but given that she didn't even attempt to cover herself Natsu wasn't sure how embarrassed she was.

And what where the two busty swordswomen wearing that had Natsu covering his nose well it was tape. Yes, tape Erza had a pair of Black Tape tape covering her reddish nipples and another covering her coin purse pussy.

Kagura meanwhile had Red Tape over her perky nipples and another covering her token slit pussy.

"I think I'll leave now," Natsu said as he hurriedly walk towards the door

Suddenly something wrapped around his wrist.

"Going somewhere?" Erza asked

"Home or the guild," said Natsu.

"No you staying here with us," said Erza in her usual demanding tone.

"Y-You don't have to if you don't want," Kagura said.

"Of course he does! where's your pride as a woman!" shouted Erza as she walked towards Natsu.

 **Kagura's inner thoughts...**  
 **"Damn it Erza I don't want that nasty man to see your body in such a state of dress...however I'll do what it takes to earn your love and if helping you pleasure and please this man for the next two days means I can see you when you're most vulnerable then I'll gladly swallow that mans cum so long as you clean my pussy with your tongue"**

"Kagura is something wrong?" Erza asked

 **Kagura's inner thoughts...**  
 **"Just knowing Erza is worried about me makes me so wet"**

"Kagura?"

"Oh I'm fine just thinking how my master is holding up without me," said Kagura.

"Who is your master anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I'd tell you but she wants to keep it secret," said Kagura.

"Anyway let's not let the food get cold," said Erza showing Natsu to his seat.

"Thanks for the grub!" Natsu shouted but then hesitated after remembering what he went through with Mira.

"Come now Natsu I've never seen you hesitate to eat anything," said Erza.

After seeing the look on their faces Natsu decided to eat and sighed a sigh of relief when he found that the food wasn't charmed.

He was so enthralled in the delicious food that he didn't even notice Erza and Kagura sit on either side of him and stealthily unzip his pants.

"Is it good?" Erza asked with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for the grub but I gotta get to the guild after this I wanna go on a mission," said Natsu.

"Oh is that so?" said Erza as she pulled his cock out and began to rub it.

"W-What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Where pleasing you," said Kagura as she too put a hand on his cock that began to enlarge to 9 inches.

" Please stop I just want to be friends with everyone," Natsu said.

The two of them kissed him on the cheek and increased their efforts going up in down on his cock while Erza used her thumb to circle the tip of his cock.

"AH! this feels good" Natsu moaned out as he came into their hands.

"Hmmm you taste so good," Erza said as she sucked the cum off her fingers and hand.

"Here taste mine," said Kagura as she slipped her finger into Erza's mouth.

"Mmm Natsu your cum is so tasty," said Erza with a smile.

"Isn't this enough?" Natsu asked.

"No way," Erza said as she slipped under the table and began to suck on Natsu's balls

"E-Erza that feels so good but we shouldn't do this," said Natsu.

"Kagura opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around his hard cock and began to wrap her tongue around the long length and take it deep into her throat.

 **Kagura's inner thoughts.**

 **"I can't believe I'm sucking this man's dick but maybe if I can get him to cum in my mouth I can share it with Erza and get a kiss"**

The Combination of these two girls was way too much for Natsu as he grabbed Kagura's head and came deep into her mouth.

When he let her go she came to her mouth filled with cum and crawled under the table slamming her lips into Erza's and pouring the hot cum into her mouth.

Seeing the two woman make out and swap his cum made Natsu's cock get hard all over again.

"Erza grabbed Natsu's hand and lead him to a large shower she pulled his clothes off and then she slowly took the tape of her breast and pussy while Kagura did the same.

"Why don't we take a shower?" Erza said with a wink as she turned the water on and pulled Natsu and Kagura in.

As the water cascaded down their naked bodies Erza pulled Natsu into a kiss sticking her tongue in his mouth and putting her hand on the back of his head to make sure he didn't pull away.  
"Erza I hope you don't mind if I have a taste of you" said Kagura as she kissed down Erza's back until she came across her large ass and spread her cheeks getting a look at her twitching rosebud she then took her hand and began to rub Erza's pussy from the back while eating Erza's asshole.

"AH Kagura, that feels so good" Erza moaned.

Natsu looked around he knew he had to get out of here before his inner dragon took over again

Erza's moaned inside Natsu's mouth as her hand glided over his cock and then she kissed his neck and then his chest and then his abs and finally she was on her knees face to face with Natsu's cock.  
Erza licked her lips and looked up at him with those big brown eyes.

Natsu looked back at her as the water bounced off his body and onto her breast.

Natsu backed away but Erza pressed on until his back hit the wall.

Erza suddenly took the cock and wrapped her breast around it smothering the man's cock in her fleshy valley.

Natsu 's head bent back as he let out a moan while Erza began to rub his cock with her breast all while sucking on the tip.

Natsu couldn't help but unleash a torrent of cum into Erza's mouth.

Kagura suddenly turned Erza around and pressed her lips against her's in a heat of passion.

"Erza I don't care if you love Natsu I'll always love you and I'll gladly share you with him," Kagura said

Now Kagura meant to say that to herself but seeing the wide-eyed look on Erza's face and the embarrassed look on Natsu's she realized she had said her inner thought's aloud.

Erza answered Kagura's confession not with words but with actions as she clamped her mouth over Kagura's perky nipples, sucking on the pink button

Kagura moaned and reached down and began rubbing Erza's drenched pussy.

While the two ladies were enjoying each other neither of them noticed Natsu tiptoe out of the shower, grab his underwear and scarf and run like hell out the bathroom, down the hall, and through the front door.

"Oh my god! it's a pervert!" Screamed a random citizen as Natsu ran through the unfamiliar town.

"Somebody! arrest him already!" yelled another disgruntled citizen.  
Natsu stopped to catch his breath but he wasn't stopped for long for he smelled their potent scent and heard their rapid approach long before he saw them.

"I'll lose them in the woods," said aloud.

"That's a great Idea they'll never find us," said an eerily familiar voice

With a slow turn of his head Natsu was face to face with Erza Scarlet where did she even come from? was something Natsu wandered but he had no time to voice it as she crashed her lips onto his and ripped his undies from his body with a show of force.

"I tried to play the nice girl but now you've gone and bought out the sadist" Erza whispered forcefully squeezing Natsu's cock and then placing a gas mask over his face.

Natsu felt his consciousness leave his body

When he woke up this time it wasn't to the smell of freshly baked muffins but the smell of sweat and semen while he was sleeping the two woman did what they wanted with his cock.

"O look who's finally awake," Kagura said as she rode his cock while Erza molested her breast.

Natsu tried getting up but found himself chained to the bed with magic sealing cuffs.

"Let me go! this isn't right!?" Natsu shouted.

" You brought this upon yourself when you tried escaping," said Erza as she moved her Pussy onto Natsu's mouth and letting out a loud moan as his tongue penetrated deeply into her twitching twat.

"Erza please kiss me while I ride your lover's cock" Kagura pleaded.

"Of course," Erza said as she bent forward and grabbed Kagura's hands sharing a heated kiss with her their tongues dancing in each other's mouths.

The Feeling of Kagura's pussy clamping around his cock every time she came and the taste of Erza's nectar sliding down his throat was enough to make him fill the woman currently bouncing on his cock to the brim.

"Kagura, Erza please I don't know how much longer I can control it" Natsu warned as he felt his inner dragon begin to take over.

"Don't control let it out and let it fuck me to oblivion" Erza whispered

"You don't know what you're asking for once we start I won't be able to stop until the dragon is satisfied," said Natsu.

"Then it's a good thing we have two days of threesome funsome," Kagura said as she pulled off Natsu.

"I tried to warn you," Natsu said has his dragon features appeared and he broke the cuffs his dragon was free to do has it pleased he gripped Erza's boob tightly as he prodded her entrance with his engorged cock.

 **Kagura's Inner thoughts**

 **"My beloved Erza is about to get filled up by this man's meaty cock and I'll be there to clean her out"**

"Kagura come over here let me drink from your pussy if I don't I don't think I'll be able to take a cock that, big" Erza said catching a glimps of the now foot long cock.

 **Kagura's inner thoughts**

 **"YES!"**

Kagura quickly spread her legs in front of Erza and moaned when the redhead that saved her life on more than one occasion was now slurping, sucking and gnawing at her pussy all to keep her moans from escaping.

"I can't believe we still have another night of this" Erza said as she felt her pussy clamp around the thrusting cock.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
